Our Life Journey
by gleekforlife23
Summary: Darren has feelings for Chris and he finally tells Chris how he feels. This is the journey of the twos love. **Rating May Change**
1. Chapter 1

Darren slipped his phone out of his back jeans pocket and quickly dialed the first number on his speed dial. After three rings, he heard his favorite voice on the other end.  
>"Hello?" The voice asked. Darren grinned.<br>"Chris, hey. How are you?"  
>"I'm good, Dare. What's up? Do you need anything?" Chris asked, a bit worried and frantic as to why Darren was calling him out of the blue.<br>"Oh, Uhm, I was just wondering if we could meet up somewhere. There's something I need to tell you and I'm not entirely sure I can wait to tell you at work. Plus that's not the place to do this." Chris chuckled on the other end of the phone as Darren's babbling went on and on.  
>"Okay, calm down, Dare. I'll be over your place in five minutes. I'm ironically down the street." Chris silently thanked himself for taking the shortcut to work.<br>"Okay, just hurry, please."

Darren hung up and started to pace around his living room. He was going to do it. He had to do it now. It was now or never. A knock at the door disturbed Darren from his thoughts and he hesitantly went to open the door.  
>"Chris, thanks for coming." For some reason, Darren was breathless and had trouble finding words to say to Chris. He was extremely nervous. The two walked into Darren's living room and took a seat on the couch. Chris looked at Darren suspiciously. He had no clue what was going on and he wanted to know.<br>"Darren, what's going on. What did you want to tell me that couldn't wait until we got to work?" A look of worry played across Chris's face. Sighing, Darren moved his body towards Chris and looked him in the eye.  
>"Chris, I've been having these..feelings, feelings I've never experienced before." Darren paused, unable to find the next few words in his head that he had wanted to say.<br>"What feelings?" Chris was confused. He had no clue what Darren was talking about.  
>"Feelings, for you." Chris's jaw dropped, literally. he couldn't believe what he had just head. Then he looked at Darren and realized that he was indeed serious by the expression on his face.<br>"Wait, this isn't some sick joke, is it? I'm not on some TV show right now, am I?" Chris looked around the room, expecting a TV hose to pop out at any second. Darren shook his head, laughing at Chris being suddenly frantic. "Chris, I'm as serious as I've ever been with anything in my life." Darren kept his eyes on Chris, refusing to lose sight of him.  
>"I..I just.." Chris couldn't finish his sentence. Darren shook his head, he couldn't help but mentally beat himself up.<br>"I'm sorry, I shouldn't of said anything." Getting up from the couch, he started to make his way towards his bedroom. A hand grasped Darren's bicep and stopped him in his tracks. "No Darren. Please sit back down." Chris looked up at him with plead in his eyes. Taking in a deep breath, Darren sat back down on the couch and looked down at his hands.  
>"Darren," Chris began, lifting Darren's chin up with his hands so that their eyes were meeting each the others. "don't you dare regret saying how you feel. I'm glad you told me about your feelings because," He took a deep breath and prepared himself to reveal to Darren how he truly felt about him.<br>"Because, I really like you and I've had feelings for you since day one." Chris's eyes looked straight into Darren's. The expression on Darren's face change from regretful to relieved in a matter of seconds.  
>"You, you do?" Darren was slightly confused. He would of thought Chris would start backing away from him. Instead, he felt the same way. God, was he glad to hear that.<br>"Yeah. I have liked you ever since I met you on your first day on set. I just couldn't help but fall hopelessly in love you." A blush creeped upon Chris's cheeks.  
>"Chris, I feel the same way. I've loved you since I first saw you on TV." Darren blushed as well and the two smiled in sync.<br>"That is the sweetest thing anyone's ever said to me." There was a silent moment between the two. It wasn't awkward, it was actually comforting for them. They just started into each others eyes, smiles taking over their faces.

"So, where does this leave us?" Darren asked, breaking the comforting silence. He didn't know where Chris wanted to stand based on their relationship.  
>"Well, I was sort of hoping we could maybe start dating?" Chris was hesitant at asking this, but he knew that Darren loved him and wouldn't say no. Darren grinned.<br>"I'd love that." He started to lean in towards Chris eyes locked on Chris's lips, when his phone started to go off, interrupting the two's moment. Darren pick up his phone and read a text message he had just gotten from Cory. It said that if Chris and him didn't get to work soon, they'd be in great trouble. Sighs came from both of the men. "I guess we better get there before Ryan fires us." Darren said, standing up from the couch, offering his hand to Chris. Chris placed his hand in Darren's and smiled. Pulling Chris into him, Darren gently placed his lips on Chris's, pouring all of his love and passion into one simple and sweet kiss. Chris kissed back with as much passion as Darren. Sparks and butterflies were felt between the two and they deepened the kiss. Chris's phone when off and he groaned, pulling away reluctantly and sighed.  
>"We should go." Grabbing Darren's hand in his, he pulled him towards his car and drove the two of them to work.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Wide eyes were on everyone's faces when Darren and Chris made their way into work that same afternoon. No one expected to see the two holding hands as they walked in. Darren didn't really notice everyone staring as he was too engrossed with his and Chris's intertwined hands. Chris nudged Darren's side and he looked up to see his castmates shocked faces. Amber was the first to speak up.  
>"Woah, hold up. What are you doing holding hands? Are you together? I thought Darren said he was straight." Mark grabbed her arm to make her stop asking so many questions. Chris smiled and told his cast mates to sit down. They did what Chris asked and waited for the two to tell them what the hell was going on. Darren was the first to speak up, taking a seat of his own.<br>"Well, honestly, I was never straight. Like, ever. My manager at the time didn't like the fact that I was gay so he told me to tell everyone I was straight." He paused when he saw the look on Chris's face. This was all news to him and he felt bad that Darren had to lie. "I decided that I couldn't lie anymore. I just felt terrible that I was lying to my friends, family and fans. I just..I couldn't do it anymore. I finally fired my manager when I met Chris. He made me think to myself, why am I doing this to myself and the people I love?" He took a deep breath. "So now, my brother is my manager." Everyone smiled. They couldn't believe the way his old manager treated him, but they were also happy for Darren. He could finally be himself without lying to anyone.  
>"And as for Chris and I? I finally told him how I felt and now, well, we're sort of together." Darren let out a deep breath when he was finished, a blush taking over his cheeks when he told his friends that Chris and him were dating. He just sat there, clenching onto Chris's hand, waiting for their friends response. Smiles broke out onto everyone's faces and Lea, Dianna, and Amber jumped up from their seat, pulling the new couple into their arms. "We're so happy for you!" They exclaimed. The guys in the background got up from their seats and nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I was kind of shipping you two for a while now." Kevin laughed. "It's about damn time you two got together."<br>Chris couldn't stop the grin on his face from growing. Never, in his twenty-one years of living, has he smiled so much and so big. He was truly and genuinely happy.  
>"Thanks guys. I'm really glad that you're accepting. Let's just hope Ryan is the same way." Chris said, chuckling nervously. Just as he finished his sentence, Ryan walked up to the group and looked at their faces.<p>"What's gotten you all so giddy?" He asked, confused. Everyone looked at Darren and Chris, walking away so they could tell Ryan in private. To say Darren was terrified was an understatement. He had a feeling he was going to be fired for lying to him about his life. A sigh escaped the couples lips and they looked at Ryan. He rose an eyebrow. "Well, are you going to tell me what's got everyone so jumpy for?" Ryan was a intimidating man, especially for Chris and Darren. He was their boss and he could fire them in seconds if he didn't approve of their relationship. Chris tried to look for the courage to tell Ryan what was going on. Instead, Darren open his mouth to speak.<br>"Well, Ryan. Chris and I are sort of..together." He said, smiling trying to lighten the mood. Ryan's eyes widened. He couldn't believe the words he heard come out of Darren's mouth. "Wait, but you told me that you were straight, Darren." Ryan was confused. Why would Darren lie to him about something so important? He wanted answers. "You see, when I signed onto Glee, my manager at the time made me lie about my sexuality. He told me that being gay was wrong, but playing a gay would give me great publicity since I was supposedly straight." He sighed, asking himself why in the world he listened to his old manager. Ryan nodded, asking him to continue with his story. "I realized that lying about such a big aspect of my life was wrong and I couldn't just hide it any longer, especially when Chris and I started to get to know each other more. Honestly, I fell in love with Chris, Ryan. I just..I fired that manager right away and hired my brother. I had to tell Chris how I felt. I never thought about the job or how anyone else would feel, I only concentrated on my feelings. I'm sorry for not considering how you'd or everyone else in the world would feel, I really am." Darren looked at Chris, seeing his wide eyes. He had just confessed that he loved Chris and it felt good. Ryan looked at the smiles on the couples faces and let out a sigh. How could he refuse their love when he was in love too? Sure, Darren lied, but he could look pass that. With a smile and a nod, Ryan said,  
>"I respect the two of you and I know that you were meant to be. I knew that the chemistry on set that you two have wasn't just between the characters. The two of you are perfect. I can see how much you love each other and I can't stop love." He smiled and patted to two on the backs awkwardly and left it at that, walking away. Chris and Darren sighed in relief. Turning towards Darren, Chris rose an eyebrow. "You love me?" He asked, confused. "You literally just said you had feelings for me, I didn't know those feelings we're of love." Darren blushed. Did he really say that out loud? "Oh gosh, Chris. I'm so sorry. I totally didn't mean to say that out loud. I knew it'd be too soon." He sighed and rubbed his face with his hands. Chris shook his head and pulled Darren's hands off of his face. "No, I don't care if you accidentally said it." He grinned. "I love you too." Darren looked up at Chris and smiled like he was relieved. "Really? Because I know we just got together, but then again we've known each other for awhile." Darren started to babble again and Chris placed his lips on Darren's to shut him up.<br>"It's never too soon." He whispered against his lips. Darren closed to space in between them and kissed him lovingly, grinning into the kiss. Chris lost the feeling in his legs and just let himself fall into Darren's arms. Holding Chris up, Darren deepened the kiss while pulling him closer to him. He loved the warmth Chris's body gave him. This was where they were meant to be, in each others arms, no where else in the world would they feel as safe as they did right there in that very moment.

After a few minutes of intense kissing, the couple had to pull away to get air into their lungs. Pulling away, Darren leaned his head on Chris's forehead and took a few deep breaths to gather air. He couldn't get rid of the smile on his face. Darren pecked Chris on the lips and smirked. "I love you, you know that?" Chris nodded, still a bit breathless. He pulled away from Darren's face and blushed when he saw cameras at the sets gates, taking pictures like crazy.  
>"I think the media knows that." He laughed and shrugged. "Who cares who knows? I sure don't, as long as I have you in my life, I don't care what the hell they know about me." Darren chuckled. "I don't care either baby." Darren gave him one more sweet kiss and walked away from the cameras. Ryan texted Darren and told them that they could take the day off. With a grin, he looked up at Chris. "Looks like we have the day off. What shall we do?" He asked, wanting Chris to pick. Chris thought for a second and smiled.<br>"You know, all I wanna do is cuddle up on the couch and just watch movies with you." He said, honestly. Darren smiled and nodded.  
>"Then I guess we're having a cuddling session, just the two of us." He wrapped his arm around Chris's shoulders and led him to the car. **TO BE CONTINUED** <p>


End file.
